


Character Descriptions

by Junipher



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipher/pseuds/Junipher





	Character Descriptions

Zastiel is a cold, proud noble who takes no pains to hide his contempt for those he considers lesser than him or weak, though he respects true strength when he sees it. He is a very gifted swordsman. Rumor has it that he was once deeply in love with a common girl, but no one has seen the girl in many years. And anyway, anyone who knows him these days finds it hard to believe that it could have been true.


End file.
